Sixbones
SIXBONES (also known as the Bromalgamate) is a fanmade amalgamate of Papyrus and Sans. The story is set mainly before Frisk comes to the underground, and with Sixbones (the amalgamate's name) living in the True Lab. Appearance Sans's pupils are gone, and his right eye socket is melting, obscuring his mouth. His arms hang down, one melted over next to Papyrus's left arm. His torso clips off behind Papyrus's scarf, then reappears next to Papyrus's pelvis, covering Papyrus's waist with his own. His slippers are melted, and the right one is mixed with Papyrus's right boot. Papyrus has a melted face, and his right arm is melting. His left hand is permanently stuck to Sans's head. His right leg is more misformed than his left, and his nose-hole is seen melting. SixBones' bones are also moderately weakened from the melting which you can see in a picture of the amalgamate. Minor details are really small parts that if untold can't be noticed. The minor details are: Sans' teeth are frozen and cannot move. Either Sans can or can't move his mouth even regularly, this detail of Sixbones is considered canon, even if it's just a minor one. Like mentioned earlier for Papyrus leg being deformed, part of his scarf is fused to the right leg of papyrus. Sometimes Sans foot (slipper) joins Papyrus boot, meaning that it's mixed like mentioned, but not all the time. The Middle, Ring and Pinky fingers of Sans are fused, instead the other arm's sleeve has melted on Sans hand causing it to elongate the fingers. Everything in 3 functional arms. Sans legs almost never touch the ground so they're mostly nonfunctional. Sixbones is not completely solid either. Those details are mostly considered canon. History Dr. Alphys was working, until she got a phone call from Sans that he needs help, since his brother, Papyrus is ill. Alphys also thinks it is not a good idea, when Sans came to Alphys's lab for help. The skeleton brothers melted together after Alphys had injected DETERMINATION into Papyrus, who had recently "Fallen Down". After a while, Papyrus began to melt, but Sans was hugging his brother, and melted with him. You can find a comic on YouTube for more history. This is mostly the same process that happened with every other amalgamate, as determination between monsters is contagious (not confirmed if this detail it's canon, though it should be.) Abilities Gaster Blaster '''- Since Sans is now melted into Papyrus, they have a hard time spawning a Gaster Blaster sometimes. If they tried to summon it, they will suffer a hard time. '''Teleportation - Sometimes they have limited access to Sans' abilities {Karmic Retribution, Gaster Blasters} But they use it randomly, without much control. 'Bones '- Their bone attacks have gotten a little weaker since both Sans and Papyrus got fused together. 'Blue/Orange Bones '- It's rare of them using this type of attack, but most of the time either it ends up doing the correct effect, or the opposite. Sometimes the blue and orange bones are melted together. List of AUs involving Sixbones * Metroidtale * HELP_tale Gallery sixbones_overworld_sprite_by_laura10211-d9tao7x.png|Sixbones Sprite maxresdefaultsixboney.jpg six_bones_by_undercell-da946w3.png colored_sixbones_sprite_by_addicted2electronics-da6b7zz.png SIXBONES sprite (HELPtale).png SIXBONES (HELPtale).png IMG_4091.GIF Trivia *Sixbones is also Immortal, Like the other Amalgamates. *As It would be hard to Spare Sixbones, The Half liking it while the another one hates it. *Sixbones was created by Zarla, the same person that writes the Handplates series. Category:Skeletons Category:AmalgamatesCategory:Horror Category:Papyrus Category:Sans Category:The Abominations Role